


Fajr: Art and Characters

by 9FoxTails



Series: Fajr: Behind the Scenes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Original Artwork, celelstial bodies as characters, original creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9FoxTails/pseuds/9FoxTails
Summary: I put the Art and Character Pictures chapters here to not fool myself into thinking that I'm making more content than I actually am and that I'm procrastinating
Series: Fajr: Behind the Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835437
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**THE OTHERS**

the Moon - Grey Wolf 

(Snow White)(SinoAlice)

the Sun - Deerdog (original creature and art)

(Alice Breaker)(SinoAlice)

the Earth - Blue-Eyes Dragonette

(i don't know where he's from ;-;)

the Darkness - Black Mamba

(Jormungandr by Batwynn)(DeviantArt)

**THE MORTALS**

Zero - Mortal Guardian for the Moon

(Shintaro Kisaragi)(Kagerou Project)

Vane - Mortal Guardian for the Sun

(Law Chester)(Moritat)

Imp - Mortal Guardian for the Earth

(I'm not sure if this is right but there was something about her that was related to 'Toyhouse')

(Jordynne)(Jormungandr)

**THE FATUM VICTUS** (defeated fate(allegedly in latin))

Takeo - right hand for Nocturna

(Vanitas)(Kingdom Hearts)

Savi - left hand for Nocturna

(Akali)(League of Legends)

Nocturna - leader

(Moon Angel)(Cardcaptor Sakura)

Yama - wild card

(Lelouch)(Code Geass)

Wolf - right hand for Yama

(Villain! Deku)(BNHA AU)


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the art

**COVERS**

Gen 1

\--

Gen 2

\--

Gen 3

\----

**My own shitposting**

Earth Dragon-form age-up

\--

Earth riding Sun

\--

Sun comforting Earth

\--

The Others sleeping on Vane's couch

\--

Lizard Howler


End file.
